Don t Fall
by ChanceToCry
Summary: Something from Emily Prentiss past comes forth and makes her life a little bit harder. Rated M for future events
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody knows that I don´t own anything…well maybe I own James Cruiesevil smile muhaha. **

**And Another thing.. I am a ****relatively n****ew ff writer so be kind forthelovofgod be kindbegs and this fic is all fiction, not based on anything so like every characters may be kindof offcharacter if you now what I mean. Thats all ****breaths**

She was fighting the urge to vomit, her head was pounding like never before. She tried

To sit up but her ribs made her give away a painfilled scream, the scream was not to

loud but loud enough to help. In some wierd way screaming always helped when she

was hurt, and swearing but now was not the time.

When she finally got into a sitting position, after what seem to be like a forever of painful

torment, she leaned her head against the wall. She had been beaten before, many times

but not this bad, not ever. The one who did this to her was her nogood husband, he did

this everytime he saw her do something he didn´t like. She would rather that he would

be a cheating bastard then this, but he wasn´t, but he often enough blamed her to be,

cheating that is.

Sha made her way up to stand on her legs with the help of the wall behind her, but as

she supported herself with her right wrist she gave away yet another painfilled scream.

She brought her hand up so that she could give it a look, it looked to be broken. She

touched it and the pain came back, yes her wrist was broken. She then made her way to

the big mirror that was hanging in the little downstairs bathroom, the bathroom had a

cozy blue and white colour. What she saw in the mirror she could not recognize, in the

mirror she saw a beaten woman, a woman whos face was tearstained and frightend, a

broken woman. But, that was not her, a soon to be FBI agent, a woman who´s trained in

selfdefens and in nearcombat, this couldn´t be her this wouldn´t be her. She looked at

her self to see the extent of her injuries. _" Let´s see, a broken wrist, no bruising in the _

_face just some red marks, some scratch marks on the uperbody and also some bruising _

_and maybe some broken ribs."_ Yeah, nice guy her husband. Her husband, James Cruies

was a police officer and had a really big anger problem. That´s why she couldn´t go to

the police, they wouldn´t believe her, go figures.

She went up to their room and packed her bags and then went down with her bags and

put them in the hallway and slowly made her way to the living room. The living room was

a big room with a fire place and some very cozy furnitures, she went over to the place

were they keept their framed pictures. She picked up their wedding picture and wathed

it, relived it in her mind. She was so happy, they both were. Once she did actually love

him, she loved him more then she would ever admit. She carefully put the pictureframe

back on its original place and went to look at the next one, it was of her and James, they

were on a picknick. She rememberd that day, it was before he started getting violent and

she laughed so hard that day. They looked so inlove and happy. She let a tear escape

from her eyes, but she wouldn´t cry anymore she wouldn´t be made a victim.

She took her bags and left the little white house forgood. As she drove of she prayed

that she would never see him again. She would never fear him again, she would never

be scared that he would come home angry and she would never ever let him do the

things he did to her again, because she was strong and would not give up. Her name is

Emily Prentiss and she left that godforsaken hole and would never return again, well

that´s what she thought anyway.

Please tell me what you thinkX3


	2. Dreames

The updates may take some time, school is taking my time . Well I don´t own Criminal minds(duh!)

"_How could you do this to me?! I loved you and you betrayed me! Why?! I love you! Why do you do that?"! Emily had never seen James so angry before, he looked so furious. _

_They were standing in the kitchen, she had her back to the wall and he was pacing back and forth while screaming. He suddenly stopped his pacing and quickly made his way to her. He was so close that she could feel his warm breath against her cheek, his brown eyes staring intense into hers._

"_Why? " His voice was like a quiet scream. His right hand was stroking her cheek while his left hand was holding her wrist, his body was pinning hers against the wall._

_She was looking at him with a confused look and tried to come up with an answer that would please him, she had absolutely no clue to what he was talking about._

"_Honey, I-I-I don´t know what you are talking about." Her voice was shaky , she had never been this confused in her life._

_This made James harden his grip on her, she winced at the pain that shot up from her wrist and tried to wiggle her way out of his hold on her. _

_His forehead was resting against hers and he was breathing hard. Even though his eyes were closed she could feel his ice cold stare on her._

"_Don´t you dare lie to me, I saw you with him!" He slowly opened his eyes so that they were wide open._

_His sudden outburst forced her eyes close and made her whole body tense up. Now she really was scared, she had never been this scared of anybody before. She had always thought of herself as a strong woman, a woman who didn´t take shit from no one. But, her heart thought differently from her brain._

"_Who are you talking about?! I´m not lying, please honey, stop it. You're scaring me!"_

_For a few seconds there was just silence, all she could here was their breathing. James let go of her wrist and backed one step away. Emily thought that it was over, she really thought that he would go away and it would be forgotten. She was wrong._

_As soon as she relaxed she saw his hand coming towards her face and collide with her left cheek. The force of the hit made her legs give away so she fell to the floor_. _She quickly looked up to see his hand coming again. _

Emily Prentiss woke up with a scream. Her breathing was ragged and her heart was racing. She brought up her shaken hand to touch her face were she had been hit, it was a long time ago but she had to make sure that it was over, that it didn´t happened yesterday. She had to make sure that she really had packed her bags and left. She breathed out in relief when she felt that her cheek didn´t hurt.

It had been 3 years ago since she left and she still had bad dreams. Well, who could blame her? She got out of the marriage from hell alive. Those 5 years that she spent with him, the 5 years that she had been beaten and both sexually and mentally abused, it was really over.

She looked at the clock and decided that there was no use to stay in bed so she got up and got ready for work.


	3. Back To My Nightmare

**Back To My Nightmare**

**Somewhere in Minnesota**

He saw her walking there all alone. Her brown hair was moving with the wind and he could see the Goosebumps forming on her arms as the cold breeze passed her.

He carefully stepped out on the pavement, he was out of her seeing range but he knew that she could sense him.

He didn´t make a sound as he walked up behind her. She stopped walking and he did the same, she didn´t even have time to turn around before she felt a sudden flash of pain and it all went black.

He was watching her. But he didn´t see her face, her face wasn´t there for him. He only saw his woman. The love of his life.

The woman was starting to wake up. She blinked, her face was pale and her eyes were starting to well up.

"Showtime" He said with a smile.

**¤ ****Two days later**** ¤ **

**.: Quantico, Virginia :.**

Emily sat at her paper drowned desk and worked on the reports. It wasn´t just reports it was THE reports, she had never ever in her whole life met anybody who actually liked doing reports.

How long had she been sitting there now, one…two hours? It felt like forever. Well… she hadn´t been the only one who couldn´t sleep, almost the whole team was seated at their desks and working on their reports when she had gotten in to work. Who could really sleep in this line of work anyway? There is always this one case that haunts you. That one case that follows you through your whole life.

As she was working her mind drifted away and she soon found herself thinking about her old life, her old home. Sometimes she really did miss it

A voice got her mind back to reality, it was the voice of Special Agent Derek Morgan, and he waved his hand right in front of her face.

"Hello! Are you still with us? We have a new case"

"Yeah, I´m coming"

In the round table room the rest of the team were already seated. As Derek and Emily entered Hotchner gave JJ a nod so she could start briefing them.

"Ok let´s get started. Samantha Harris was found just outside a little town in Minnesota two days ago. She was raped and beaten to death." Agent Jennifer Jareau saw the look of her co workers faces harden when they saw the picture. They all hated these kinds of cases, cases where the victim was violated and broken.

"At the same place that they found her they also found remains of ten other women, probably the same killer." After one hour of briefing they made their way to pack and leave for their newest case.

**.: Somewhere in Minnesota :.**

The plane ride had been short, but they had had time to read through all the files on this case.

The agents had gotten picked up by some officers and were going to the station to meet the police chief.

" So these women were raped and beaten, looks like they were knocked unconscious first and then taken somewhere else. How could this guy have walked around with an unconscious woman without anyone noticing? Emily asked with a frown on her face.

"He probably had his car with him." JJ guessed and looked at the others who agreed.

"All the women had brown hair and where in their early thirties. The victims where substitutes for a specific woman in his life, his mom, girlfriend or wife, someone who hurt him and someone that he wants revenge on." Gideon said while studying the files.

"And here we are" One of the officers said as the car stopped. The police house were a little dull house in a really boring shade of brown.

When they entered the police house they were greeted with a few cold looks from the few officers that worked there.

Emily felt a chill run through her body as she looked around. The team had been directed to wait in the police chief's office until he came in.

They started to go through the case while waiting for. They didn´t even notice the door open, they didn´t notice him stepping into the office either, they were too focused on the case right now.

He slowly sneaked up behind Emily, he recognized her smell. He closed his eyes and enjoying every minute in her presence. She was really here. He would have done anything to touch her right now, to just to fell her body heat, to just fell her soft skin. He had missed her.

"The victims where……." Emily abruptly stopped talking as she felt someone breathing on her neck. The rest of the team twirled around to see what was going on and saw Emily, who also had twirled around, stand bare inches from what looked like the police chief.

She could feel his warm breath on her face. His eyes were staring deep into hers as he opened his mouth and said: "Hi honey"


End file.
